comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach
Bleach is published by Viz as part of the Shonen Jump line. Current price is $9.99 per volume. Publication Dates Last Issue :Bleach, vol. 48: 10 Oct 2012 :Bleach, vol. 49: 10 Oct 2012 Current Issues :Bleach, vol. 50: 07 Nov 2012 :Bleach, vol. 51: 07 Nov 2012 Next Issues :Bleach, vol. 52: 05 Dec 2012 :Bleach, vol. 53: 05 Dec 2012 Status Irregular. Tankōbon. Characters *wikipedia:Characters in Bleach Main Characters *'Ichigo Kurosaki (黒崎 一護)' - WikiPedia *'Rukia Kuchiki (朽木 ルキア)' - WikiPedia Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Bleach, vol. 51: Love Me Bitterly, Lothe Me Sweetly This is a current volume, and therefore no story information will be posted about this volume. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this volume. WorldCat - ISBN 1421543044 Bleach, vol. 50: The Six Fullbringers This is a current volume, and therefore no story information will be posted about this volume. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this volume. WorldCat - ISBN 1421543036 Bleach, vol. 49 WorldCat - ISBN 1421543028 Bleach, vol. 48 WorldCat - ISBN 142154301X Bleach, vol. 47 WorldCat - ISBN 1421543001 Bleach, vol. 46 WorldCat - ISBN 1421542994 Bleach, vol. 45 WorldCat - ISBN 1421542986 Bleach, vol. 44 WorldCat - ISBN 1421542978 Bleach, vol. 43 WorldCat - ISBN 142154296X Bleach, vol. 42 WorldCat - ISBN 1421541394 Bleach, vol. 41 WorldCat - ISBN 1421541386 Bleach, vol. 40 WorldCat - ISBN 1421541378 Bleach, vol. 39 WorldCat - ISBN 142153598X Bleach, vol. 38 WorldCat - ISBN 1421535971 Bleach, vol. 37 WorldCat - ISBN 1421533146 Bleach, vol. 36 WorldCat - ISBN 1421533138 Bleach, vol. 35 WorldCat - ISBN 142153312X Bleach, vol. 34 WorldCat - ISBN 1421528126 Bleach, vol. 33 WorldCat - ISBN 1421528118 Bleach, vol. 32 WorldCat - ISBN 142152810X Bleach, vol. 31 WorldCat - ISBN 1421528096 Bleach, vol. 30 WorldCat - ISBN 1421523884 Bleach, vol. 29 WorldCat - ISBN 1421523876 Bleach, vol. 28 WorldCat - ISBN 1421523868 Bleach, vol. 27 WorldCat - ISBN 142152385X Bleach, vol. 26 WorldCat - ISBN 1421523841 Bleach, vol. 25 WorldCat - ISBN 1421517965 Bleach, vol. 24 WorldCat - ISBN 1421516039 Bleach, vol. 23 WorldCat - ISBN 1421515415 Bleach, vol. 22 WorldCat - ISBN 1421511797 Bleach, vol. 21 WorldCat - ISBN 1421511657 Bleach, vol. 20 WorldCat - ISBN 1421510448 Bleach, vol. 19 WorldCat - ISBN 142151043X Bleach, vol. 18 WorldCat - ISBN 1421510421 Bleach, vol. 17 WorldCat - ISBN 1421510413 Bleach, vol. 16 WorldCat - ISBN 1421506149 Bleach, vol. 15 WorldCat - ISBN 1421506130 Bleach, vol. 14 WorldCat - ISBN 1421506122 Bleach, vol. 13 WorldCat - ISBN 1421506114 Bleach, vol. 12 WorldCat - ISBN 1421504030 Bleach, vol. 11 WorldCat - ISBN 1421502712 Bleach, vol. 10 WorldCat - ISBN 1421500817 Past Storylines Bleach, vol. 9 WorldCat - ISBN 1591169240 Bleach, vol. 8 WorldCat - ISBN 1591168724 Bleach, vol. 7 WorldCat - ISBN 1591168074 Bleach, vol. 6 WorldCat - ISBN 1591167280 Bleach, vol. 5 WorldCat - ISBN 1591164451 Bleach, vol. 4 WorldCat - ISBN 1591164443 Bleach, vol. 3 WorldCat - ISBN 1591164435 Bleach, vol. 2 WorldCat - ISBN 1591164427 Bleach, vol. 1 WorldCat - ISBN 1591164419 Collections *'Bleach (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 1' - Collects vols. 1-3. - WorldCat - ISBN 1421539926 *'Bleach (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 2' - Collects vols. 4-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1421539934 *'Bleach (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 3' - Collects vols. 7-9. - WorldCat - ISBN 1421539942 History "Ever since he was little, Ichigo Kurosaki has been able to see the spirits of the dead, so when a teenage girl materializes through his bedroom wall, this should be no call for alarm. Rukia Kuchiki is a shinigami, a member of the mysterious Soul Society that is charged with capturing rogue ghosts, and is hot on the trail of an evil spirit. But in the ensuing confrontation, Ichigo absorbs Rukia's powers, giving him the ability to not only see the undead, but to fight them as well. Now this 15-year-old high school student begins a brand new vocation: hyperkinetic, all-purpose ghost-busting. With enough attitude to make a grown ghost blush, Ichigo and crew are taking on the after-life one ghoulie at time." Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Created, Written and Drawn by Tite Kubo (久保 帯人). Publishing History First published in Japan as Burīchi (ナルト) starting in 2001 in the anthology Weekly Shonen Jump. First English-language translation published by Viz in 2004. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Bleach, vol. 52: 05 Dec 2012 :Bleach, vol. 53: 05 Dec 2012 :Bleach, vol. 54: 02 Jan 2013 :Bleach, vol. 55: 07 Feb 2013 :Bleach 3-in-1, vol. 4: 07 Feb 2013 Links *Viz, LLC - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Bleach (manga) Category:Manga Category:Shōnen Category:Modern Fantasy